Burning lust
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is horribly burned when his and Kai's apartment building catches fire. When Ray Realises what he now looks like he is scared that Kai won't love him Rated M for Yaoi references and for descriptive injuries


Burning lust

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Kai and Ray had been together now for a year and they had bought an apartment with the money they made on the Bladebreakers.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head" Kai said getting of the sofa.

"you ok Kai? Do you want me to come with?"

"If it's ok I would like to walk alone, we've been together for a while and do everything together, I just need a little time alone"

"ok" Kai put on his scarf and shoes, he went over to his boyfriend lying on the sofa and planted a kiss on the boys lips

"don't stay out to late" Ray said

"yeah sure I'll be back in an hour" and with that Kai left. Ray snuggled down into the sofa and felt the warmth of the fire lick his body. He turned his attention back the Tv and after half an hour he fell asleep only to be awoken by a burning smell without opening his eye's he said

"Kai the foods burning" he sniffed again and realized this wasn't burning food. Ray opened his eyes and bolted up, the whole room was on fire

"oh crap no" he jumped a fire and went to the door, he touched it

"OW" the door handle was red hot and realized the fire had started in the kitchen or possibly another room.

"Stay low Ray" He inwardly said. He got on his hands and knees and tried to get to the window, he flung it open and yelled out.

"holly..." Ray said looking to the left and right

"THE WHOLE FLOOR IS ON FIRE" It had spread two floors down and one up. He heard people screaming.

Kai sensed there was something wrong and ran back to the apartment block, the sight there made his jaw drop, he scanned the burning building and saw his beloved Ray leaning out of the window. Oh why did they have to get an apartment on the 15th floor. Ray could jump out of an 8 story window, but not that high. He ran towards the door and a fireman stopped him

"Sir there dead already, besides we can't go a foot in there"

"Stand aside"

"you can't go in there"

"Dam you" Kai pushed him aside and went in. The fireman was right, the heat was intense.

Ray coughed, he knew he was going to black out, the smoke was stopping fresh air getting in, he could feel the heat burning him and then his vision blurred and he was out.

A huge wall of fire stopped him in his way

"I'm coming for you Ray" He jumped through the fire and started climbing the stairs.

The fire crews started to spray foam on the building,

"We need backup" The fire chief yelled.

The fire was to strong, but Kai kept running up the stairs and then the flight of stairs that was in front of him collapsed,

"Gah!" and then the stairwell started to collapse, Kai started to rundown as fast as he could and the stairs above him started to give way. As he descended jumping four steps at a time tears started to stream down his cheeks over his face painted triangles that were running because of the heat, he finally got out and gasped fresh air. Kai fell to his knees and started to cry.

"I'm so, so sorry Ray. I promised to protect you and I failed" A Fire man took him away and gave him a drink of tea.

By about 3 am the fire was officially out and Kai went back into the building and stated to climb the stairs as fast as he could, he eventually got the floor passing the odd small fire. He got to the room

"please be ok" he kicked the door down easily because it was very badly burnt

"Ray you in here?", he made his way into the lounge by kicking in another door and saw Ray on the floor, he was very badly burned, his whole body was burned.

"RAY" he ran to his side and felt for a pulse, there was a pulse. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around Ray' private area because his clothes were burned and just fell of him. Kai carried him out bridal style and hurried down the stairs

The smell of burnt flesh was horrible but he was afraid to stop in case Ray passed away.

"I need a Medic" Kai yelled as he came out of the building.

"over here" Kai put him down on the stretcher and the paramedic was surprised

"he's still alive".

It was a quick trip to the hospital where Ray was placed into intensive care and placed on life support machine.

It was a few days until Ray came around in a scream of pain

"AAAGH" which awoke Kai as it was about 3 am. He quickly pressed the nurse call button and one came in

"NURSE my friends awake and he needs morphine". The nurse nodded and came back a few seconds later and put a drip in his arm.

"shh Ray, its ok" Kai said

"K...Kai" he said

"I'm here"

"I'm in pain" Ray was crying

"your safe now" Kai said

"I'm I going to be ok?" Ray said

"I'm not going to die am I?"

"no, no your not don't be silly" Kai was also crying

"I'm scared" Ray said

"The morphine is working" Kai said

"Can you call everyone for me?"

"yeah sure"

"and G...Get me a mirror"

"hm sorry Ray I can't do that"

"why?"

"I promised to look after you and protect you and I broke my promise, I feel bad, I should have let you come with me, I feel bad for not letting you come"

"you wanted some alone time, we all want that from time to time. It's not your fault you couldn't protect me"

"And I'm going to make it up to you, I'm not letting you see yourself"

"why?"

"trust me...you don't want to see your self...not yet anyway, just try and get sleep and I'll be back soon"Kai left

"I must be a monster if he doesn't want to see me"

Ray had lost all his hair and his body is covered in deep burns and he is bleeding in some of the bad ones, so in other words he is bleeding all over. His once soft and silky skin is now rough and beginning to peel and hopefully not get infected.

Kai came back a while later.

"well are they coming"

"yes Ray, there coming and so are the white Tigers"

"what?"

"apparently they were going to drop in and surprise us" Kai said and Ray smirked

"well you probably surprised them"

"Yeah I probably did"

"Mariah would probably be worried sick, you know she has a huge crush on me and she can't get over the fact that I'm gay, but i still lover her as a sister"

"I know you do, I've seen you give her the odd kiss and hug"

"she knows I can't love her as a lover can"

"Can we get of the subject Ray?"

"when you came here I thought they were going to put you in a suit like the Emperor had to Anakin in Star Wars episode 3" Kai said, Ray smiled

"Darth Kon" Ray said making them both laughed Ray put on a Darth Vader Impression.

"Tyson search your feelings you can win this match, Max use the bitbeast" They laughed again.

"well someones definitely feeling better" Mariah said, she flinched a bit seeing the love of her life like this

"Ray I'm so glad your ok"

"OK?" Tyson said

"He'..."Kai elbowed Tyson in the gut temporarily winding him

"looks fine" Tyson said gasping for breath.

"when do you think you will be able to get out of here?" Tyson asked

"Depends on how fast my body heals and responds to treatment"

"Do you think you'll need a Skin graft or something?" Max asked

"I think so, but I hope its not coming to that".

The clock struck one in the morning, Ray couldn't sleep, he knew he was burnt, but he didn't know how badly. Ray got out of the bed and took his drip with him and got into the bathroom and flipped the switch, his mouth dropped and he said

"I'm a...a monster, how would Kai love me now? I don't see how anyone could love me, I bet the hunch back of Notre Dame wouldn't even throw up on me" Ray started to cry, his tears streaming over burnt flesh, he looked down at his arms both black, burnt and singed. He made his way back to bed and cried himself to sleep

Ray awoke at about 9am and Kai was returning with breakfast

"Ah your awake, here's breakfast" Kai had brought in a tray comprised with a glass of Orange juice,an egg, a piece of toast, two croissants and to finish an apple.

Ray was in hospital for another two months before being released and back into a new apartment where Ray kept himself locked away in bed from public, he knew how ugly he was. His skin was very scarred and still burnt in places, but his hair was growing back. Kai came in with dinner

"Ray you must go outside you can't keep yourself locked away"

"But I'm ugly" Kai set the food down and Ray turned to face him

"Kai do you still love for the way I am?" Kai got in the bed and kissed Ray gently on the lips

"I do not care of your appearance, I fell in love with you for you, as in your attitude, your intelligence and of course your respect for all living things. I fell in love with you for your characteristics and charms, My love for you has never been stronger for you Ray and besides I was only a quarter attracted to your general appearance"

"I've known how I look for about 2 months, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Betraying you, you told me not to look at myself and you were right"

"you never betrayed me".

"I was scared you wouldn't love me, if I looked like this, I thought I was so ugly the Hunchback of Notre Dam wouldn't even throw up on me"Kai smirked

"where would you get a stupid idea like that? I've never thought you were ugly, not since we first met"

"so you don't find me unattractive?"

"no" Kai smirked and there lips met passionately.

"thank god" Ray thought.

_**Fin**_

__

Thanks for reading!

Remember to read and not review...is a crime!


End file.
